All Good Things Come To An End
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: Miz/Maryse ONE-SHOT. I gave her the best four years of my life and she does this to me? I still love her. I still want her. But, she doesn't want me. She wants Ted.


We broke up? We broke up? Me and Maryse broke up? What?

For four years, I was with that girl. I loved her, I was honest with her, I never hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I did my best to make her as happy as possible, I thought she was perfect and the most amazing girl in the world and I constantly told her this, she was the most important person in my life. We were the perfect couple, everyone thought so. It was obvious we were head over heels. I went from a manwhore who partied every night, to a loyal man in a serious relationship. I had Maryse and that was all I wanted.

All good things come to an end though. She had feelings for someone else, I understood that. It hurt like hell, yeah, but she told me because she didn't want to hurt me. That proved how good of a person she was, and yeah, that did make it hurt a little worse. I was going to miss her - I already did.

I heard what everyone was saying. "OMG! Miz dumped Maryse because she kissed Ted!" "Ah! Maryse cheated on him with Ted!" "MIZ AND MARYSE BROKE UP! WHAT A DICK! WHAT A SLUT!" "Miz totally cheated on her with Eve or Kelly or Layla, etc."

All of those are wrong, let me tell you. But, if any of them were true, the first one would be the closest. That kiss was the beginning of the end for us.

"Mikey, I don't know why you are so upset. It's just work. We're a couple on-screen, I couldn't say no."

Maryse followed me into my private locker room. Maryse and Ted had just arrived backstage after Ted's match on Superstars. Ted had went off to shower and change before they taped Raw, and Maryse was about to change into a new dress, but she'd spotted me across the hall and rushed over to me. She'd noticed that I was upset when she went to kiss me and I turned my head.

I had never done that before. I loved her, why would I ever deny her a kiss. But, then, even her lips on my cheek made me feel dirty.

I plopped down on the couch in my locker room, watching her as she shut the door and moved over to stand in front of me. "Mike?"

"You kissed another guy and then wonder why I don't want to kiss you? I'll feel like I'm kissing Ted..." I said, shaking my head. That was only part of why. Her lips might taste like him and I only want to taste her. I know it was work, but still, I'd never kiss one of the other divas. I'd find a way to get out of it. That, again, was only part of it.

"It's my job, Mike. I'm sorry."

"Do you like him?" I finally grew a pair and asked what I've been wondering ever since she came to me all giggly saying she was going to be working with him.

"Mikey..." she said with a sigh, coming to sit by me, her hand on my knee. "You know I love you."

"Not what I asked... but I love you, too." I had to say it back. I'd have felt like a dick if I didn't (see what I mean when I say she changed me! She has some sort of spell over me, I'm tellin' ya).

Maryse smiled, and it made me smile. Her next words quickly wiped that smile off my face. "But, I might like Ted a little." I was at a loss for words (there's a first for everything), so she continued. "I know we've been together for a long time and I love you, but... I really like Ted."

"He's married, Maryse... I hate to crush your dreams, but he's not going to leave his wife for you." I was being an asshole, but I didn't care at that point.

"Mike, I know. I haven't even told him how I feel, but I don't want to just string you along when I have feelings for him."

I shook my head. "I think you should go."

"Mike -"

"I think you should go," I repeated, cutting her off. That's all I could say. I was about to do something I thought I'd never do over a girl - cry.

She sighed, but eventually she rose. She was about to turn to walk off, but instead she leaned down and placed a kiss on the side of my head. I squeezed my eyes shut as she did so, and listened as she left, shutting the door behind her.

I let the tears fall. I'd never felt so not awesome before in my life. I felt like such a pussy. Who cried over a girl! She didn't want me. She wanted Ted. Why should I care so much about her? She obviously doesn't care as much about me, and she never would.

She's unhappy now, too. She told Ted how she felt and now he avoids her, and I heard he's even trying to end their storyline. Did I not tell her he wasn't going to return the feelings? He's a married man, he's happy with his wife. I hate seeing her so upset, but she did kind of get what she deserves... she hurt me, now she's hurt. Karma's a bitch. I feel bad for her though, and I constantly want to hug her and kiss her and make her okay, but I can't. She didn't want me. 


End file.
